A New Nation Rises?
by the fox good
Summary: Gaardynia died, and now he has a second chance at life. This is his new life. OC made by me. Rating to change in the future. -La Volpe Divinita
1. Chapter 1

One day. One full day of surviving in a very hot forest. One day of nonstop headache. One day of pain and irritation, but I am alive. Earlier this day, I had awoken in a forest with little memory of who I am. I know my name is Gaardynia, I know I am a nation, I know that I am much older than my current body, and I know that I died.

When I awoke earlier, I was surprised by the size of the trees, the size of my new body, and my voice. Needless to say, upon realizing that I was reborn into a _child's_ body, I had unleashed my entire vocal range of curses. What's more, I was wearing rags which could barely be considered clothing.

I had spent the day wandering aimlessly and subconsciously sharpening a stick, until I found a suitable tree to stay for the night. And so I find my story beginning.

 _'Who am I really? I know my name, but what about anything else?'_ I held my head as a sudden headache nearly knocked me off of my branch. I was going to curse my luck, when I heard some footsteps coming closer. Thinking it was some animal, I held on tighter to my stick and prepared to jump; and when I heard it right under me, I did.

And then it caught me. I found myself struggling to get free of the grasp of whatever is holding me. "What do we have here?" It asked. I stopped my struggling to look at it.

I found myself looking at a person.

He had pale skin, strawberry blond hair, a pair of small fangs barely poking out of his mouth, and red eyes. From my distance away from the ground, I concluded that he must be at least 5'7". He wore a red woolen overcoat, dark breeches, tall black-laced boots, and a small bowler hat with ribbons attached to it.

I saw him look me over; my cultural sensitivity causing me to realize how little I was wearing, and blushed. Eventually, his gaze settled on my eyes, and I saw him flinch. My eyes were no different than my people; completely black, with a small glowing blue pupil in the middle. I thought he would release me.

I was wrong.

Instead of doing what I thought he would do, he instead smirked; and I suddenly fully realized my situation, and re-began struggling to get free. Alas, it was not to be, as his grip held firm; and despite my hits, he seemed unphased. "I know what you are, you're a micronation!" My irritation at my current predicament overrode my indignation of being called such a thing. Unfortunately, before I could retort, he slung me under his arm as he yelled again. "Conquest!" And he began to walk away with me in tow.

Eventually, I gave up and just slumped, opting to instead save my energy to escape. We eventually made it to some house, not that it mattered, but it was big. It might have bannisters to slide down! I quickly shook that idea out of my head, not even bothering to think of where it came from.

The pale man dropped me once we were both inside. He may have put me down, but he still kept a grip on me as he led me to sit on a couch next to him. "Alright, I'm your new caretaker, Romania. You can call me big brother!" I just stared at him, wondering if he was serious.

"No." I saw his eye twitch.

"Call me big brother." He said more forcefully this time.

"No."

"Call me Papa?" I resisted the urge to slam my face on the desk.

"No."

"Call me something."

"What do you want from me, closet pervert?" He did a double take.

"Just call me big brother, it is very simple, just two words." I narrowed my eyes, indicating that I was not amused.

"No." I replied with slightly more emphases.

"Well, at least I tried." He said dismissively. It felt like I wasted thirty seconds. "So, what's your name, little one?" I stared at him for a little while, decide whether or not to give him my name.

"Gaardynia. Now what do you want with me?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I just conquered you!" He said with an overly comical smile. It was so cheesy, that I wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"No, you didn't. I don't have anything, ergo you can't conquer-" I then fully realized my current position and scrambled away to the far wall. "By Cho'hole no! Spirits get this crazy bastard away from me!"

"Oh, no little one, I would never- oh wait, you're right. Come here and sit on my lap." He said while patting his legs. I responded… by lobbing a chair at him. He simply caught it and set it back down as if it happened every day. "You done yet?"

"So long as you stay over there, I might choose not to stab you in the eye with a rusty fork." He got up, and I took a step back.

"Come here, I won't hurt you, probably." He said as he bent over with his arms outstretched.

"Piss off, closet pervert!" Romania just kept coming forward, catching everything I threw at him, and setting them down. Eventually, I chose to risk it, for the proverbial biscuit; and dashed through the only open place, between his legs.

Unfortunately, he caught me by the back of the wannabe potato sack called clothes that I am currently wearing. From which, I now find myself hanging with more than half of my body hanging out in the open. I was now completely flailing around, my face redder than the actual color, and my incessant yelling and cursing did nothing to stifle the laughter coming from the sadistic bastard above me. "Oh no, it's dark, you're not going out there." He said while not even trying to control his laughter.

"Put me down, closet pervert! I will tear your tongue from your mouth and feed it to you Baiso Nerrakc!" I yelled, temporarily forgetting that gravity existed. He had then carried me up the stairs into a bedroom. At this point, I had completely reverted into Gaardynian speech out of fear and anger. "YYu keetar a nerrakc! Uhn'hun'ad mheh, aie noo'th ssu'um duh'ohll tuho puh'lae wis!" He just completely ignored me and tucked me into the bed. If anything, he knew how to make it so I couldn't move. It was so soft and warm, safe even. I shook that thought out of my head with the promise that I would figure out where it came from in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was calm, and for the first time in forever, I could properly think. Until the sadistic bastard all but blew a trumpet in my ear, and I fell out of the bed and onto the floor. "Wake up, it morning, and I got food." Despite my anger, this was still the body of a child, and the call of food was tempting. I tried to properly get up, but found myself still stuck in the blankets, and couldn't move. I opted to roll out, rather than ask for help; I am Gaardynia, not some lesser being.

Unfortunately, most of the blankets were still stuck to the bed, and I was just stuck there, looking like an idiot. "You need any help?" I turned my glare from the sheets to him.

"You made this problem, you fix it!" He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, you just pull this- wait, why isn't it opening?" He stood there for a few seconds, pulling on a loose sheet, only to find that not even he could open it. I let out a low growl, and slammed my head into the floor until he physically had to stop me.

Eventually, he just dragged me, the combination of flesh and cloth, to the table; where he got the idea to try to spoon feed me. "I AM NOT AN INFANT!"

"Well, how are you going to eat then?"

"Take scissors or a knife, and cut this off of me, dumbass."

"Eh, I can't. Those are expensive, and they don't make them anymore." I was too dumbstruck by his sheer idiocy, that I didn't even register the spoon enter my mouth. I didn't even taste what it was before I spit it over him. He wiped it off himself, before forcibly opening my mouth and feeding me the rest.

I threw up the last few spoonfuls over the floor. That pain, along with the burning I was feeling in my eyes definitely made me angrier than I have been in a while. "What in Spirits name is wrong with you? You don't just force-feed a child!" I said, still coughing as I discovered that some of the vomit had made its way down my windpipe. At least the demon had the curtesy to look uncomfortable, maybe even apologetic if I didn't know better.

"Well, you had to eat…"

"So help me, if you don't get these sheets off of me, I will tear out your throat when you are sleeping!" He then went back to his stupid smirk as he left me there in the room.

My eye twitched…

And then I yelled.

I then began to think, about many things, but mostly caterpillars. I thought of the way they moved, and then mimicked what I remembered. It worked well, as I slid off the chair, and along the floor. Eventually I made it to the cupboards, of which I checked. I spent a lot of time repeating this process, until I found a knife.

I stared at it as I began to hear screams.

' _Tyrant, your days are over!' The sword rose, higher, and higher. And then it dropped. 'First, you, and then the rest of your tyrant race.' Blood dripped down the sword, as it looked towards its next victim._

"Gaardynia, calm down!" The first thing I noticed that I was being held, the second thing was the specific lack of oxygen in my lungs as I hyperventilated, and the third thing was the extreme pain in my head. The arms around me tightened as I continued to scream. "It's okay, I got you, calm down!" For some reason, that calmed me. Everything was okay, and I was safe in these arms. I didn't even try to fight that thought, and everything was calm again as I fell asleep.

….

I looked down at the small nation in my arms when it got quiet, and I saw that he fell asleep. When I came back in and saw him hyperventilating in front of the knives, I did the first thing that came to mind, and held him.

I stared at him for a while before whipping away the wetness from his eyes. I wonder what happened, what all that was about. A flashback, perhaps? I know for a fact this little nation is much older than the body would have you believe.

I sighed, and looked back down to the loose sheet keeping him stuck; and pulled it gently, unraveling it into a mess of blankets. If I'm going to be his big brother, then I need to be more careful with him. But that is for later, first, I need to get this little guy to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes snapped open and slithered along the area. I was back in the bedroom. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, ignoring the soft snoring coming from outside the door. I looked to my left outside the window, and saw that it was dark out. I groaned, realizing that I wasted a whole day. But it was then I understood something.

I needed to get away from this house.

Romania is a nice enough country, for a sadistic bastard; but the longer I stay here, the more brain cells I will lose. I got out of bed, and snuck out through the window with a blanket in-hand. Feeling the cold air bite against my skin, I set off, assured in my direction.

I don't know how long I've walked, but it definitely was colder, and there was gunfire cracking all around me. I kept my head low as I approached a house, one that was almost as big as Romania's was.

When I made it to the door, I reached up, and knocked; if for no other reason than to get a map. The first thing I noticed when the door opened, was a pitchfork and several guns in front of my face. I lowered my hand and took a step back. "Umm, Hi? Who are you?" The pitchfork lowered slightly.

"Little one, what are you doing out here?" The lady with the pitchfork asked with a tired voice. In spite of the guns, I regathered my courage.

"I need a map and compass, do you have a spare one?"

"I have a few, but why do you need one?" I bit my lip. I wasn't sure whether I should tell this lady or not. The guns answered that question for me.

"I am exploring, and I lost mine." I lied.

"In the middle of a warzone? I highly doubt that, you feel very…" She looked away for a moment; lowering the pitchfork (and with it, the guns). She then came to some kind of realization. I saw this and backed away slightly.

"You're a little micronation, aren't you?"

My mind flashed back to when Romania said that, and I could see that she saw that. Deciding that was not to be repeated, I took off to the right as fast as I could go; which, might I say, is quite fast.

I heard the faint yelling of "Wait, wait, come back!" But I ignored it. I kept running until an explosion nearby launched me down an alleyway. I slowly picked myself up, holding my now limp arm. I don't think it was broken, but I would need to take a closer look later. I snuck out of the alleyway, and continued along the road, being more careful this time.

Eventually, my mind started to wander, and I ran into something hard when I turned a corner. "Oh, привет little one. What are you doing here?" He said as he picked me up by the back of this wannabe potato sack called clothes. I quickly wrapped my lower half with the blanket as it was reviled.

"Um, hi. I was just-" I hesitated, if the pitchfork lady was able to see through my lies, what about him? Unfortunately, he picked up on my hesitation.

"Oh, I know, you're a little nation, aren't you?" My luck is horrible. I was about to reply when a sharp feeling rushed through my limp arm, causing me to clutch it in pain. He put me down, giving me a chance to wrap the blanket around my arm to lessen the pain. "What are you doing here?"

"Exploring? I am in need of a map and compass." I replied hesitantly, my attention still focused on wrapping my arm.

"Oh, I see. Become one with me, da?" I stopped and looked up. He was smiling, and I wasn't sure if it was a real one or not. I started backing away, him matching every step I made.

"No, thank you, I need to go now…"

"But _all_ will become with me." He said as he bent low enough to put his face in front of mine. I responded by running off in a direction, cursing my head off the entire way. I don't know which way I went, but I didn't stop until I was sure he wasn't behind me.

Eventually, I turned into an alley to catch my breath. Just as I was leaning against a wall, I heard something; a voice. I couldn't hear what it was saying, but then it got closer. It didn't sound like the creepy bastard, but I ducked behind a garbage bin, just to be safe.

As I peeked out, I didn't see anything. I then felt a hand on my shoulder, and a voice in my ear. "I can small big brother's scent on you."

"Who?" I said, my voice waning slightly.

"Big brother," the hand spun me around, putting me face to face with some lady, who stared at me with eyes full of malice, "Where is he?" She started shaking me. I wanted nothing to do with this crazy bitch, but my mind snapped to the creepy bastard, and I pointed in his direction. She instantly let me go, and ran in that direction, yelling "Big brother!" all the way.

I took the time to get away from that area. After a while, I looked up and saw the sun peaking over the horizon. Big brother will be worried if I'm not back soon. I physically snacked my head to rid myself of that poisonous thought as I continued on my way. I wandered for a while, before I found a familiar looking house. Great, back to where we started.

I knocked on the door and waited. I sighed, a closet pervert, a dangerous bitch, a creepy bastard, and a crazy bitch; what next, will the closet pervert turn out to be a vampire? I chuckled to myself as the door opened. "Oh, you're back? Did you have fun? Oh, by the way, dinner is cold." I murmured to myself as I went back to the bedroom to properly deal with my arm.


	4. Chapter 4

I threw a tomato at the closet pervert, that tomato was the fifth thing he tried to put in front of me this morning. First it was a potato, then a melon, then a bowl of rice, then an apple, and now this; and in-between all of these, he leaves and I hear some muffled talking on a phone. I don't know what he was trying to do, but it was getting on my nerves.

Eventually, it seemed he resigned himself, but it didn't put a damper on his mood. "Come on little Gaardynia, we're going on a trip!" I stared at him.

"I swear, if it's going to be a pear tree…" I say as I follow him out of the door. I didn't get far before he picked me up and held me under his arm. I didn't even bother fighting this as he took me somewhere.

My gaze turned skeptical as it got colder and the path became more familiar. Wait, I know where we are. Eventually, he made it to a door and knocked. When it opened… "By the spirits, it's the dangerous bitch again." I said quietly as I hung my head down. It was then I heard the sound of sniffling, followed by full-blown bawling.

"Nice going Gaardynia, you made her cry."

"Well if you told me we were going here, I would have said everything before we got here." The crying intensified.

"Do you just love making people cry, or something?" Deciding that this wasn't worth the breath, I settled for glaring harshly at anyone who dared to look at me. "Aaaanyway Ukraine, I need you to help me feed this kid, he's not eating." This popped her out of her reign of tears and had her staring at me.

"Oh my, that's not good for his health, let me fix something for him to eat." She went back inside and Romania followed before sitting me on the couch. There were some people inside the room, all of which I glared at until the lady came back in. "Here, it's not much, but it's all I have."

I looked down at what she put in front of me, it was some kind of large stew with a white sauce and some bread on the side. If this was not much, then I wonder what too much looks like. I turned to thank her, and then I saw it.

 _'Mister, can you spare a few t'lics?' I turned my head and saw a small beggar girl standing there, she was heavily-starved, and clothed in rags. I looked back towards the rations I was given, and back to her._

 _'Here, you need this more than I do.' I said as I passed the scraps to her, and her eyes lit up._

 _'Wow, thanks mister!' The scraps barely counted as a snack, and yet there she went as if I threw her a feast. Truly, the Homefront suffers the most in this war._

When I came to, I noticed I was being held again. I shook my head to lessen my migraine, before turning to the half-starved lady in front of me. "Thank you Ms. Ukraine, but I think you need this more than I do." She was taken aback by it.

"Oh no, don't worry about it, I've been through worse." I was 'avin none of that.

"No Ms. Ukraine, you're in a war. Someone here needs this more than I do. I've just been a brat. Take the food, I won't fight Romania's attempts at cooking again." If the look on their face was anything to go off of, I surprised both of them.

"Well, maybe we should all share it?" I opened my mouth to argue, but then thought more about it. I have no issues with that. After the food, we bid goodbye to Ukraine and headed back.

"Now you should be grateful that I'm trying to feed you."

"Shut it, closet pervert. We are _not_ having a moment."

"Awww, are you sure?" I responded, by throwing a rock at him.


	5. Chapter 5

The closet pervert isn't as bad as I thought he was. For the last three days, he had left me to do as I pleased; so I was able to go back to my training regimen. I was glad to be able to do this, even if Romania did scold me every time I came back with bloodied knuckles from punching trees.

"Gaardynia, we're going fishing. We're having fish tonight." I heard coming from the porch.

"Fine, but you are getting me _real_ clothes when we return." I replied as I dropped from the tree I was in.

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!" He said while holding out a bright, _bright_ kill-me-yellow rain coat. In all honesty, I think I would rather the potato sack, at least it won't make me go blind.

"No."

"Too late!" I then felt the coat being shoved over my body from behind. He can Teleport!? I didn't get time to respond as I was picked up again, and carried away to the boat. "You do know how to fish, don't you?" He said as he handed me a fishing rod.

"Spirits, it's been a millennium at least…" I mumbled to myself, "Yeah, I can."

"Good." As the hours passed, I found myself unable to catch anything, but that bastard caught almost everything. Not to be defeated, I slid out of the coat and sack, and snuck into the water.

Eventually, I did manage to catch one. As I was coming back up, my foot got tangled around the line, and I was yanked up by that bastard. "Caught one."

"Great, I'll use you as bait." I replied, by slapping him with the fish. He placed me down and rubbed that water off of his face while I got redressed, subtly tying the coat to a bunch of rocks, sinking it forever. "Alright, that's enough, let's head back."

On the way back, I couldn't help but keep looking over my shoulder. Throughout the last few days, something was watching me. I don't know what, but my already-present paranoia hasn't been doing me any favors.

Eventually, we made it back. Romania went into the kitchen, and I began a journal. Everything was fine for about an hour, until there was an explosion, and I went running. And I saw that bastard, standing over a cannon, loading the fish into it, and shooting them through a ring of fire and land on a plate fully cooked. Deciding that this wasn't worth the headache, I left and meditated outside until there was some rustling in the bushes.

"Hey kid, slowly come here." I took a step back. "Kid, I don't want to alarm you, but you need to come here. There is a vampire in that house." I blinked. Twice. "Kid, I'm trying to- doar vino aici!" I slowly backed into the house.

Even if the bastard was a vampire, I think I would rather trust him than some bushes. "There you are, come on. Dinner is ready."

"There is someone outside hiding in a bush that says you are a vampire-" I didn't even get a chance to finish the sentence as he cut in.

"I'm not a vampire." There was a shattering of glass. Turning around, I saw some guy half way through a window.

"I'm here to slay you, vampire!"

"I'm not a vampire." The vampire bastard then turned the cannon from the ring of fire, to the new guy, "Please get off of my property."

"Okay." He just climbed back out, he just climbed out like there wasn't a problem. I showed my distaste for this turn of events by putting my head in my hands and yelling.

Later at the dinner table, I had asked for a book on vampires; and somehow, that bastard thought it would be a good idea to try and teach me his language. This was just another turn of events resulted in me running away from the house.

I went on for a long time, how long, I don't know. Eventually, I made it to another house, like the others, but this time with the door open. Obviously if they didn't lock the door, then they wouldn't mind if I let myself in.

Once inside, I saw two people sitting down and making something with hammers. One of them was blond and making some kind of tiny wooden bird house, and the other had brown hair and was making some kind of paper. I just stared for a while until the blond one turned around and saw me. Apparently breathing makes too much noise. "Oh, what are you doing here?" With that question, the blown haired one turned around, with a large smile already present on his face.

And then he was gone. I would have reacted if I didn't feel someone patting my head. "Whats-a little bambino doing here, eh?" I felt my eye twitch.

"Getting away from a crazy bastard. What exactly are- will you stop doing that!" the patting stopped.

"And who are you running away from?" They were asking a lot of questions, but the trigger question hasn't been asked yet, so I'm safe for now. Regardless, I still wondered if I should say who. Then I remembered the situation with the bush and window.

"Some Vampire." I say narrowing my eyes. "You're asking a lot of questions."

"Ne ne Doitsu, isn't he talking about Romania?" the brown haired one asked, causing me to flinch, and take a step back.

"Ja, I think he is. I'll go make a call." I responded, by dashing off. I didn't even get a chance to stop, as when I tried, there was some crazy bastard shooting at me. Eventually, I crossed a mountain range where I was safe for the time being. Then I heard piano music. I followed the sound, until I came to a window. Inside, there was some person playing a piano.

' _What are you doing?' She looked up at me with a smile._

' _It's called music, maybe you've heard of it?' I walked around to the other side so I could look at her better._

' _I know what it is, why are you doing it? Better yet, where did you even get a piano?' She didn't even answer me as she scooted over on the seat._

' _Come, sit. Play a little.'_

' _No.' I turned to leave, but stopped when she grabbed my arm, '…Fine. But only for a little while.'_

"I said, what are you doing here? Don't ignore me!" I shook my head and looked up and the person, who was now staring down at me from the window.

"I'm sorry, I heard music and followed it." I said.

"I see, but what were you doing near my property?" Something about this guy…

"I came in through a mountain range, there was some crazy trigger-happy bastard shooting at me." He stared at me for a little while.

"Ah, so you ran into _that_ bastard. Anyway, I think you should get home, it's getting late." I grimaced.

"I think I would rather take my chances in the forest." I mumbled to myself, though I suspect he still heard it. After several hours, and running past the trigger-happy bastard again, I made it back to a familiar house in the forest. I climbed back in through the broken window and ignored everything as I climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

I yelled as my fist collided with the tree. I steadied my breathing, and looked at the impact. The tree's trunk was now splattered with blood, and a small grove had been wound into it. All things considered, it was rather impressive. I looked down to my hands, and saw them also coated with blood. I shook away the pain as I checked the sky and saw it was nightfall. I considered going back.

Earlier today, I left again to find someplace to claim as my new land. Right now, I may have made a mistake. While it is true that between my physiology and my being a nation, I would heal from this minor injury within the hour; it would still be an hour before I could properly do anything.

I wrapped my hands with some of the blankets I took from the vampire and continued on. Unlike the last few times, I chose to stay in the forests, where there is a limited chance I will run into another nation.

Eventually, I stopped and gathered some materials to make a fire. Not that I needed it with my night vision, but fire is a weapon I can wield well.

When everything was ready, I removed the blanket from my hand, and saw a small amount of blood seep through the injuries on my knuckles. I closed my eyes and focused. I have noticed that this body had made it considerably more difficult to use magic.

I chuckled to myself.

Magic. A word that implies an ability with no explanation. I don't have magic, because I have an explanation. Molecular manipulation; that is what I command.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand, watching millions of yellow-orange partials swirl around and phase through my hand and arm. I watched as they slid down the curvature of my arm, only to gather in my palm and dissipate. When I was satisfied with the small lightshow, I pointed my hand at the gathered sticks. At the very moment I snapped my fingers, the pseudo fire pit ignited in bright yellow and red flames.

I dispersed the partials and kneeled next to the heat; letting the flames occasionally lick my bloodied hands. I thought long and hard about what I was to do next. At some point during my musings, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw it was early morning, and there was some guy keeping the fire alive. I subtly moved and saw that the guy had long blond hair, and wore a blue jacket. I turned my eyes to slits when I saw him look at me. "Hon hon hon, good morning little one, I am the great Fra-" I saw him start to pull out a rose before I interrupted him by walking away.

Spirits damn my luck. The land was claimed. At this rate, I would have to forcefully take land if I wanted to regain my strength. I continued on in a random direction until the trees turned to bamboo. I looked around for any animals as I felt my stomach growl.

Unfortunately, any chance for animals were dashed as a gong went off. I flinched, as the noise reverberated slightly in my ears. Grumbling, I continued on, tearing leaves away from the plants as I continued. I stopped when I saw a Panda.

I stared at it.

It stared at me.

I stared at it.

It stared at me.

I stared at it.

It stared at me.

My staring contest was broken up by some rustling in the bushes behind it. "Panda! There you are!" A voice called out as another guy (or at least, I think it was male) came out of the shrubbery. He stopped as he saw me. We stared at each other for several seconds, before the Panda kicked me in the shin.

I hoped around for a while, cursing my predicament and the animal, and internally thinking of ways to cook Panda. "What are you doing here, aru? Where are your parents?" I rubbed my shin, still cursing the animal.

"Not here." I said grumbling.

"What do you mean not here, aru?" My eye twitched and I saw him reach to pick me up. I made a split-second decision, and ran off past him into the shrubbery. I would have made it farther, if I wasn't stopped by that damned Panda kicking me again. "Ai-yah, Panda, why'd you have to kick him?" I swear I saw that tiny demon-Panda shrug.

I had enough. With all my strength, I punched the creature in the face and ran as fast as I could away. I don't know how far I ran, but I saw something I didn't think possible; someone so happy, that a single long hair thread, had a face and a smile. It irritated me so much, I wanted to yank it out. "Who are you, I'm Korea Da-ze! All originated from Korea!" I stared at him for a while… he reminded me so much of someone I knew…

' _Gaardynia, Gaardynia!' I grunted and turned around, yet another issue to my day. I put on a fake smile as I greeted my neighbor._

' _Hello SS 20, I hope your people aren't giving you a hard time.' His infuriating smile…_

' _No, no, listen; I don't want to alarm you, but I discovered fire!' My eye twitched. This was going to be a long day._

"Are you okay?" I clutched my head as another migraine rushed through my skull. These are becoming too frequent.

"Yeah, I'm fine." This guy is definitely familiar. "Well, I'll be on my way." I said as I continued on. Eventually, I found a small raft and began to sail. After an amount of time, I hit land again. There was another bamboo forest, which I outright avoided. Eventually, I hit something hard and fell over.

I rubbed my head and looked up. There was another person, dressed in simple robes with a bamboo hat, carrying a basket. I muttered an apology as I got up. "Oh, my apporogies for not being carefurr, are you okay? (I'm not sorry for the stereotyping)". I was going to reply, but the grumbling from my stomach silenced me. "Here, take this wird yam." He said as he put some kind of food in my hand. I thanked him and continued on past, nibbling on the yam the whole way.

After I finished the yam, I was going to continue my conquering. Unfortunately, two hands found their way on my shoulders, and I was suddenly back inside the Vampires house. "Sorry to cut your adventure short, but someone came over I want you to meet." I heard the bastard say in my ear, before another voice filled the room.

"Hi."


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi!"

I'm going to admit, I really didn't get the significance of what I was supposed to be looking at. In front of me stood a woman, which looked almost like a female Romania… spirits know that the world only needs one. She was tall, and had slightly curly blond hair with green eyes. If I didn't know better, I would have thought that she could pass off as an Armray.

"Now Gaardynia, this is Belgium. You're going to be staying with her for a few days while I'm in a meeting, 'kay?" It was only then that I finally looked around and saw, for one; that the house I was currently in, was not the vampire's house like I had originally thought. And two, the vampire was currently nowhere to be seen.

That vampiric bastard.

To my displeasure, turning around was apparently the worst thing to do, as after a series of events later, I found myself locked in the bathroom with as many things piled against the door as I could find. Said series of events may or may not involve attempted murder via suffocation and snapping of the spine.

Once my hearts finally slowed down to the proper beat rhythm, I looked around, and found myself staring into a full body mirror. It's funny, out of all this time spent here, this is only the second time I've seen my appearance. My hair retained its soot coloring, though it had grown considerably longer than I care for. My eyes haven't changed, the glowing blue pupil surrounded by the blackness is still how it should be. My skin is probably the only part of me that changed the most. My skin was a few tones brighter than it should be, probably due to my current place of residence, and my numerous scars seemed to only be visible if you looked closely. I hoped that this was only the case for my head.

My heart dropped as I confirmed my suspicions. As I looked down my arms and body, I saw that my scars were almost completely faded away. I traced my finger down one of the particularly long ones and sighed almost dejectedly. I was so enamored in my thoughts that I didn't even register the door finally opening, nor did I register someone pulling me close.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

….

 **Short chapter today for reasons.**

 **Also, I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **Due to complications in life, namely college and writers block, so the schedule for chapter writing and posting is completely messed up. I will do what I can to keep the story alive until things clear up, but I make no promises.**

 **If any of you have an idea for a future chapter, simply write down in the review what you want to see, and I'll see what I can do to fit it into the story. Eventually, Gaardynia will meet everyone and I already have an order for his meeting.**

 **\- La Volpe Divinita.**


End file.
